watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraven Manor
Kraven Manor is an independent video game. The game involves the player looking around a manor to unravel the mysteries of the manor. Along the way, they encounter Kraven, who only attacks when the player isn't looking. The first two parts had Amber, Mariya, Renae, and Sydney playing the game. By the time the third and fourth videos were uploaded, Amber had already left the channel, so she was replaced. As with Outlast, Mariya could not cope with the challenge and difficulty of the game. Both were replaced by Andrea and Mackenzie. The channel tried to complete the game before Amber left, but they were not able to complete it in time. Video Synopsis Part One The first video was uploaded on September 18th, 2013 and was the 27th video uploaded onto the channel. As the game begins, Mariya is already nervous about what lies ahead in the game. Amber discovers that the player can throw objects, which she seems excited about. The girls follow the stream of light that leads them to their destination; the library. The girls stumble around the library attempting to find the item they need, with Amber being unsure if there even is an item. They eventually get the item when the room is suddenly filled with falling bits of paper, which confuses the girls. The girls walk around some more until the character falls through the floor onto the level beneath, whilst Sydney, Mariya, and Amber are confused at what happened, Renae criticizes the character for falling down. The girls get to the part of the game where they use the item to configure which door the room there supposed to go in will be. The girls all go to the area, with Sydney noting the blood on the floor, and reach the door. They enter the door, with Mariya instantly not liking what's ahead and Renae being too afraid to even enter the door. Mariya makes a turn in one of the corners and sees Kraven, which scares her slightly. The other girls also see Kraven, with Amber reacting strongly to the jumpscare. The girls go to a hall with a trail of blood, which none of them like. They reach the end and see Kraven. Renae is very reluctant to get closer to the bronze man, whilst the others just get closer as they had no idea what to do. As they get close, the lights go out for a second and the wall behind Kraven says "Get Out". They try to escape, but Kraven gets them, in which they then have to button mash "A" and "D" to escape his grasp. They all struggle for a while, but manage to escape Kraven. They grab the next item and place it on the table in the main room. As Mariya walks up to the door that leads to the next room, the game automatically saves which makes her anxious. She enters the door and sees Kraven closing the door on the other side of the room, which she then expresses her dismay. Part Two The second video was uploaded on October 11th, 2013 and was the 31st video uploaded onto the channel. This was Amber and Mariya's last Kraven Manor session. The video continues off from where the last video left off, with Mariya being discontent with what she just saw as she opened the door to the next room. Renae also has a similar reaction. Amber and Sydney both find a photo that show a man whose head is submerged in vat of molten bronze. Amber seems disgusted by it, whilst Sydney is just not amused. The girls find a room with a chest at the far end of it. Amber does not want to open it in fear that something might pop out, though it is just more photos. The girls then turn around and see a leg of a bronzed person and are freaked out by it. The girls go back to the entrance of the room but are stopped by Kraven. They try their best to escape him, with Mariya having to pause the game to take a break. They manage to escape him and find the next item. The girls come across a puzzle involving pushing books in a certain order to open a door. Amber displays her genre savviness by knowing that once she completes the puzzle, the door behind her will close and she'll be trapped. They manage to complete the puzzle, but come across another library which requires them to do another puzzle similar to the one before but with Kraven nearby. The task seems impossible, as the girls have to push the books in a specific order as well as keep Kraven at bay. After some time, and a couple of game pauses from Mariya, the girls manage to complete the level and seemingly crush Kraven with the bookcases. The girls gain another item that goes to the side of the staircase and get their next item to place on the table. The map is completed, but neither Sydney nor Amber are excited about having to go from the main lobby all the way to the back of the manor. Part Three The third video was uploaded on February 27th, 2014 and was the 63rd video uploaded onto the channel. This was Andrea and Mackenzie's first Kraven Manor session. The game begins with the girls in a room with several portraits of a woman. The girls have to place a globe on one of the stands, however, choosing the wrong stand will hurt the player. Naturally, they have trouble choosing the correct one, with Mackenzie dying once. Andrea manages to get the correct stand first, though she seems oblivious to this. Sydney also gets to the correct stand, noting that it was the last one that she hadn't tried and that it just had to be the one on the end. The girls enter a bedroom, where they walk around the room wondering what to do. After messing around for a bit, Renae manages to find the lever to move the bed to reveal a set of stairs underneath. Renae is angry that she has to go downstairs where it is possibly dark. Andrea is also not amused by the fact that the stairs lead to the basement. They follow a shining light which leads them to a well where they have to throw wine bottles in it in a specific order. Smog starts to appear, which confuses some of the girls. They manage to clear the puzzle and the smog disappears. They venture down the basement some more and end up in a room that looks like a hospital. Sydney and Renae are perplexed at the character's realization that people have died in the manor. The girls are confused at where to go, but they get to an area that shows them a cutscene. After the cutscene, the girls are attacked by Kraven, with Andrea and Sydney dying from him almost immediately. They try, attempt after attempt to escape Kraven but die multiple times. They manage to go to the area required and stand behind the globe. Kraven shoots at the globe which it explodes and sets everything on fire. Andrea and Mackenzie both do not see how this helps the character. Part Four The fourth video was uploaded on March 13th, 2014 and was the 67th video uploaded onto the channel. Beginning where the last video left off, the girls panic and run out of the room. They get to the entrance of the basement, but have to pull a set of levers before being able to get out of it. Sydney is not amused by this, stating that it is not the time for puzzles. They get to the bedroom and try to get out through the door but it is locked. They turn around and are confronted by Kraven. Renae thinks that she has to have Kraven shoot the door down, but is proven wrong. After many attempts, the girls find the globe and have Kraven shoot at it and explode it. The room then catches on fire, which Andrea does not find helpful. They continue their way out but they fall down an unstable floor which none of the girls find amusing. They come to the library where everything is floating and creates a path out of the library, though it involves them jumping from object to object and timing their jumps correctly. After many attempts, they pass the obstacle. They get to the main lobby where Kraven begins attacking them. The girls have to wait for the moving globe (of which there are multiple once one is destroyed) to move in between Kraven and the character, which proves to be very difficult. They manage to have Kraven shoot the last globe and finally defeat Kraven. The girls then find themselves in the hospital area of the manor and find that the character has been bronzed. None of the girls liked the ending to the game. Gallery File:Kraven Manor 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Kraven Manor 2.png|Part Two thumbnail File:Kraven Manor 3.png|Part Three thumbnail File:Kraven Manor 4.png|Part Four thumbnail Trivia *Kraven Manor is the most recent long play where the roster changed due to a member leaving the channel, rather than the member being too busy to continue playing. *Part Three marked Renae's 50th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). External Links Category:Gaming Category:Amber Category:Sydney Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Long Play